Os últimos dias
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na chuva, mas lembro muito bem de terme levantado. É exatamente por isso que caímos, certo? Para levantarmos depois, mais forte que antes. 3 Lugar no V Challenge James x Lily no forum 3V.


**título: **os últimos dias **por:** nica-chan  
**shipper:** james/lilly  
**classificação:** PG-13/K  
**gênero:** drama/drama

* * *

**

Os Últimos Dias

**

* * *

Certo. Isso não deveria ser tão difícil.Eu já tinha visto a Lilly fazer isso um milhão de vezes. E sempre pareceu _tão _simples. Fitei desconfiado aquela fralda disforme e encarei os olhos verdes de meu filho. Idênticos aos da mãe. Ri em bom som, e começo a estranha tarefa. 

- Bom, Harry, ajude o papai aqui. – falei guiando a mão direita às perninhas gorduchas de meu filho. – Eu tenho que deixar sua mãe orgulhosa, sabe? – e ouvi a risada inocente daquele serzinho. Merlin. Como conseguiam ser tão pequenos e amáveis?

Em um movimento rápido, passei a fralda por debaixo daquele corpinho e continuo levantando aquelas pernas. Tive a impressão que Harry olhou-me com um ar descrente. Como se duvidasse que eu conseguisse trocar uma fralda. Veja bem. Vou repetir. Meu próprio filho, sangue do meu sangue, duvidando de minhas habilidades manuais. Por Merlin, eu consigo capturar um pomo em menos de quatro minutos! Concluir uma simples troca de fraldas é fácil demais para James Potter.

Abri aqueles adesivos e colei-os de forma certa. Ora, pelo menos para mim. Pare de me olhar desse jeito.

- Sabe, Harry, papai aqui não serve para esses tipos de serviços – falei caminhando em direção ao centro do quarto decorado no mais profundo tom de azul bebê – Papai serve para Quadribol! Para duelos com os malvados! - e pegando a vassoura que se encontrava apoiada gentilmente na parede, comecei a desferir golpes em um ser imaginário, despertando risos em meu filho. – E tome mais isso, seu imundo! – gritei, ouvindo em seguida um gemido de apoio vindo de Harry. Ri daquele meu jeito escandaloso. Hey, eu não tenho culpa. Meu pai ria assim também, ok?

- James, eu tenho certeza que deve ser muito empolgante duelar com o nada, mas não acho que é um bom exemplo para o nosso filho. – ouvi aquela voz doce falar próxima a porta. Meu coração saltou de forma deliciosa. Como eu amava aquela voz.

Virei-me lentamente, em uma tentativa de causar impacto. Com meu melhor sorriso, fitei aqueles olhos verdes. Lilly Evans. Minha esposa. Você realmente estava linda naquele dia, querida.

- Lilly, o Harry ama os meus duelos, está bem? – falei caminhando na mesma lentidão. Como um felino. Um predador. Você pode parar de rir, por favor? Voltando. Caminhei até estar à centímetros daqueles lábios rosados. – E eu sei que no fundo, você também gosta.

- Claro. Obvio. Sempre amei ver o nada ser triturado por você e sua... vassoura mágica. – olhei para minha própria mão e reparei que ainda segurava o objeto. Merlin. Eu realmente estava ridículo com aquela vassoura na mão e com aquela sacola na cabeça. Livrei-me rápido dos acessórios e voltei a fitar aquela imensidão verde. Aproximei meu rosto do seu, mas antes de poder satisfazer meu desejo, você desviou do meu corpo e caminhou até Harry. – Sirius está lá embaixo. Acho melhor você atender ele... pode ser urgente... – ouvi-a completar insegura tempos depois. Naqueles últimos dias você andava muito estressada. Nervosa em relação a nossa segurança. Observei-lhe apenas um minuto a mais. Percebendo que você não iria me dar o prazer de fitar seus olhos de novo, virei-me para a porta e fechei-a atrás de mim quando sai.

Tive certeza que ouvi você gritar em alto e bom som um 'Jameeeees'. Certo. Eu sabia que havia colocado a fralda do avesso. Mas eu já tinha deixado claro que minhas habilidades manuais são diretamente direcionadas ao Quabribol.

Desci as escadas rapidamente pelo corrimão. Admito, não foi uma postura muito responsável para um homem casado e já com um filho. Mas velhos hábitos demoram a morrer. Corri até a cozinha e reconheci o homem alto e com longos cabelos negros que analisava intrigado a cafeteira. Eu não o culpei. Eu também fiz exatamente a mesma coisa quando você trouxe o objeto da casa dos seus pais.

- Padfoot! – gritei erguendo meus braços em movimento exagerado. Sim. Eu sempre fui exagerado. E sabia disso. Ainda lembro que ele começou a rir e me abraçou tenso.

- Prongs – falou livrando-me de seus braços. – Precisamos conversar, amigo.

Nota mental. Se houve uma coisa que eu não gostei enquanto estava vivo, aquela maldita frase liderava a lista. 'Precisamos conversar'. Incrível como a conversa nunca era agradável.

Convidei Sirius a se sentar em uma das cadeiras enquanto eu resolvi fazer um café. Isso eu tinha que admitir. Eu era o rei do café. Meu café era o melhor. O melhor. Ganhava disparado até do seu!

- Você sabe que eu detesto essa frase, não é, Padfoot? – falei ainda de costas para ele. Moí os grãos animado. Como eu adorava aquela maquina estranha.

- Sei, mas nos realmente precisamos conversar. – falou colocando os pés em cima da mesa. Hmm, péssima idéia, amigo. Eu tinha certeza que a Lilly ia entrar pela porta naquele exato momento, e se ela lhe visse assim, nos não iríamos conversar. Não se pode conversar com um cadáver. Definitivamente não.

Biiingo. Você acabara de entrar pela porta e agora estava puxando os cabelos do Sirius com uma mão, enquanto outra segurava um pelado Harry.

- Mulher, só porque ele é meu filho não quer dizer que ele se sinta a vontade nu no meio da cozinha. – falei enquanto o tomava em meus braços.

- James, se você me chamar de mulher mais uma vez, fará companhia a Sirius assim que eu terminar com ele. – ouvi você falar raivosa enquanto puxava os cabelos de nosso amigo agora com as duas mãos.

- Retiro o que disse – falei enquanto lhe observava. Sabia que você fica linda zangada? Serio. Suas maças do rosto ficam exatamente da mesma cor do cabelo. E seus olhos parecem emitir um fogo no meio da imensidão verde, que suponho eu, esteja aprisionado por um tempo. E seus lábios. Lilly Evans Potter (como é bom poder dizer isso) você tem alguma idéia de como seus lábios ficam extremamente atraentes? Um vermelho escarlate toma conta da sua boca, de uma forma que é impossível não desejar pra si. Era por esse o motivo que todas as nossas discussões terminavam comigo lhe beijando furiosamente. Não podia resistir. E eu acho que você sempre soube.

Um líquido quente fez-me voltar à realidade. Meu filho me olhava com um sorriso divertido no rosto angelical. Olhei para baixo e vi que minha camisa branca agora estava tingida de um tom amarelado. Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios sufocando o grito que ameaçava livrar-se da minha garganta. Voltei a abrir os olhos lentamente, vendo que Harry agora ria abertamente para quem quisesse ver.

- Seu pestinha... – falei encarando fundo aqueles olhos tão verdes. – LILLY! – gritei em um pedido de socorro. Você soltou imediatamente os cabelos de Sirius e voltou o olhar para mim. Seus olhos passaram por minha camisa, e para o nosso filho totalmente nu. No momento seguinte, você estava com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de nosso filho como se estivesse o encorajando a fazer aquilo mais vezes.

- E você ainda ri? – falei irritado, sacando a minha varinha e limpando a sujeira em minha camisa. – Não me admira que Harry ainda não saiba usar o pinico!

Observei você se sentar lentamente enquanto cobria nosso filho com uma fralda de pano. Certo. Você estava furiosa, e evitava me encarar. Nos últimos dias, nos acabávamos brigando por qualquer coisa. Eu deveria ter sido mais atencioso. Perdão, querida.

Servi o meu famoso café em três xícaras, e entreguei-as para os presentes. Sentei-me próximo a você, e encarei os olhos cinzentos de Sirius. Ele estava preocupado com a situação. Temia por nos três.

- Então, Padfoot. Sobre o que queria conversar? – comecei, sorvendo um gole de meu café. Doce. Exatamente como eu gostava.

- Conversei com Dumbledore ontem... – falou em tom baixo. O que realmente era estranho. Geralmente Padfoot conversava em alto e bom som. Assim como eu. – Ele está bastante preocupado com vocês... – senti o corpo de Lilly remexer estranhamente na cadeira. Logo ouvi sua voz.

- Sirius... ele sugeriu alguma coisa? Ele tem alguma solução? – seu tom era fraco. O que me chocou. Nunca tinha visto você tão vulnerável. Você sempre tentava parecer forte, não importa o quão desesperador era a situação. Mas naquele momento, sua força desapareceu. Sua força que sempre me encorajava a agir, desapareceu. Naquele momento, você desistiu de tentar parecer corajosa, e simplesmente deixou transparecer o que realmente era. Uma mulher frágil, mãe de meu filho, que agora estava correndo perigo.

Desviei o olhar desesperado. Lembro que não queria chorar. Não na sua frente. Eu era o homem da casa. Tinha que ser forte e inatingível.

- Sim. Ele tem a solução, Lilly. – ouvi a voz de Sirius tornar-se mais rígida. Um fio de esperança escapou daquelas palavras. Voltei a encarar os olhos cinzentos de Padfoot. – Ele sugeriu o feitiço Fidelius. – arregalei os olhos com a menção do feitiço. Era tão simples. Por que não pensamos nisso antes? Me arrependo até hoje de como a conversa seguiu após essa simples frase.

- É isso! – falei, socando a mesa e atraindo os dois olhares. Harry começou a chorar. Eu deveria ter entendido como um sinal. Mas não. Era tolo demais pra isso. Como dizem? Inexperiente. – Faremos o feitiço e tudo estará resolvido, não é, Padfoot? – sorri para Sirius, notando que ele não estava tão animado quanto eu.

- Vou colocar Harry na cama... – Lilly anunciou, levantando-se desatenta e deixando a cozinha sem ao menos olhar para trás. Não me importei naquela hora. Estava feliz demais. Estávamos salvos e isso que importava.

- James... – Sirius começou. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos, suspirou, e prosseguiu. – Eu quero ser o fiel do segredo. – e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos cinzentos cheios de preocupação.

- Mas... mas... – balbuciei sem ter noção do que falar. Não era questão de confiança que me atingia no momento. Confiaria a minha vida no homem a minha frente. Porém, era aquela pontada estranho no meu peito. Como um sinal. Algo que falava que Sirius não deveria correr tanto risco. – Não, Padfoot. – escutei minha própria voz. Como se um estranho as tivesse dito. Mas pareceu tão certo que não tentei me corrigir.

- Não? – repetiu descrente. Estava meio irritado, meio infeliz. Não sabia ao certo o que se passava em seu intimo naquele momento. – Por que não, James?

- Você tem noção do que está me pedindo? – perguntei, encostando-me na cadeira enquanto fitava o céu pela janela. Iria chover.

- Tenho, e é justo esse o motivo. – respondeu furioso. – Você não entende? Eu não tenho medo _dele. _Eu iria guardar o segredo até...

- Até o fim? – completei, encarando os olhos dele pacientemente. Naquele momento, ele me compreendeu. Eu lembro do olhar dele até hoje.

- Eu morreria por vocês três, James. – falou em um sussurro fraco.

- É justo por isso que eu não quero que você seja o fiel do segredo, Sirius. – falei, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Eu não quero que você morra, amigo. Quero que viva. Viva por muitos anos, ao nosso lado. – ele desviou o olhar emocionado. Nunca o tinha visto daquele modo. Realmente, foi um dia cheio de surpresas.

- Então, quem? – perguntou fitando o céu negro a sua frente.

- Peter... – falei, terminando o café, agora frio.

- Peter? – repetiu descrente - Está louco? Entre todos nos, você escolhe o Peter?

- É justo essa reação que eu quero causar à Lord Voldemort. – falei sorrindo como uma criança travessa. – Está vendo? Quem em todo mundo iria pensar que Peter é o fiel do segredo? Se não suspeitarem dele, não irão atrás dele. E assim, ele também não corre risco, certo? – terminei a frase seguro da idéia. Eu era ingênuo. Muito ingênuo. Se soubesse que Peter iria nos entregar com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, teria confiado em outra pessoa. Mas você tem que entender que eu não pensava que ele iria nos entregar. Merlin. Eu conhecia aquele homem desde meus 11 anos de idade. Eu realmente pensei que nos éramos amigos.

- Certo... certo... – falou Sirius no mesmo tom anterior. Não parecia convencido. De modo algum. – É a sua decisão. Só quero que saiba que se mudar de idéia, você sabe onde me procurar. – observei enquanto ele buscava alguma coisa em seu sobretudo. Achou-o finalmente em um dos bolsos internos e me entregou. Um pedaço amassado de pergaminho. Lá estava escrito.

'' _Godric's Hollow, n°17''_

Virei-me para Sirius que agora já estava de pé, levando sua xícara a pia puramente limpa.

- O que é isso, Padfoot? – perguntei, me levantando rapidamente.

- O endereço da casa que Dumbledore achou seguro hospedar vocês. Quando achar o fiel do segredo, faça-o ler, e prossiga com o feitiço. – virou-se para me encarar e sem dizer mais nada, nos abraçamos. Ele livrou-se rapidamente de meus braços, e aparatou no meio da cozinha. Foi a ultima vez que vi Sirius Black.

Sentei-me fraco em uma das cadeiras. Uma ardência incrível na garganta. Meu corpo inteiro urrava de dor, querendo chorar. Mas eu não permiti. Ergui a cabeça quando um aroma sedutoramente floral tomou conta do cômodo. Lilly estava parada na porta da cozinha, com seu olhar mais intenso dirigido a mim. Lembro que tentei desviar de seu olhar, mas era impossível.

- Então... – você perguntou caminhando lentamente em minha direção.

- Nos iremos fazer o feitiço. Eu já decidi o fiel do segredo. – falei tudo isso muito rápido, observando cada detalhe da mesa a minha frente como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

- _Você já decidiu? _– não reparei no sarcasmo que sua voz continha.

- Sim. Peter Pettigrew vai ser o fiel do segredo... – falei, agora fitando seu rosto contraído pela raiva.

- Você pensou por um acaso que eu gostaria de fazer parte dessa decisão? – você gritou em um tom agudo que encheu a cozinha. Só depois disso que eu entendi o motivo de sua raiva. Eu havia a excluído da decisão que iria mudar pra sempre nossas vidas.

- Não... eu não... – eu tentei responder. Mas você me interrompeu.

- Não, James. Você simplesmente não pensou porque tem o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha! – gritou furiosa. Tinha certeza que Harry acordara, mas estava muito amedrontado para chorar pedindo atenção.

- Lilly, você quer se acalmar? – falei, agora me levantando. Também estava nervoso, mas nunca gostei de discutir com você. – Eu pensei que você iria concordar com a minha decisão.

- Peter? – falou descrente – Você escolheu justo o Peter? Não tente me enganar, James, eu ouvi Sirius se oferecendo para ser o fiel do segredo!

- Mas ele pode morrer! Meus amigos podem morrer, entendeu? – explodi fitando aqueles olhos a minha frente.

- Mas antes eles do que você e Harry!- você berrou e tive a impressão de ver duas grossas lágrimas rolarem por seus olhos antes de você correr para a jardim, me deixando sozinho na cozinha.

Corri para o jardim também e lhe encontrei sentada na grama molhada pela chuva que teimava em cair. Caminhei até você e pensei em lhe abraçar. Mas lhe conhecia o suficiente para saber que este não era o momento. Ficamos um ao lado do outro, sentindo a chuva bater em nossos ombros. Palavras não eram necessárias. Muitas vezes tentei falar algo. Pedir perdão de joelhos. Eu não suportava não falar com você.

- Lilly... – comecei.

- Harry deve ter acordado. Não fique na chuva muito tempo... – você falou, e simplesmente se foi. Novamente.

Mordi os lábios fortemente. Meus joelhos fraquejaram e no momento seguinte, estava ajoelhado na grama, contraindo meu rosto na tentativa de me impedir de chorar. Tirei os óculos um movimento brusco, e fechei os olhos. Senti a chuva mudar seu sabor para algo mais doce. Me entreguei a dor que teimava em latejar em minhas têmporas. Solucei de modo que meu peito queimava dolorosamente. Pensei que era melhor assim. Chorar sozinho, na chuva. A idéia de chorar na sua frente era a mesma que dar-me por vencido. E eu ainda tinha esperança. Esperança de lhe manter viva por longos anos. De envelhecer ao seu lado. De observar Harry crescer e virar uma copia minha exceto por seus belos olhos verdes.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei na chuva, mas lembro muito bem de ter-me levantado. É exatamente por isso que caímos, certo? Para levantarmos depois, mais forte que antes. Entrei na casa e subi as escadas lentamente.

Abri a primeira porta da direita e lhe encontrei, com Harry adormecido em seus braços. Caminhei até você, e parei quando estava a centímetros de suas costas. Observei o rostinho tranqüilo de nosso filho e suspirei. Silêncio novamente. Aquele silêncio que conheci naqueles últimos dias.

Percebi que você estava soluçando, e não me contendo, lhe abracei. Tentei lhe proteger de todas as suas inseguras somente com aquele abraço. Tentei transmitir um pouco de minha coragem para você.

- Lilly... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Diga que tudo vai ficar bem, James. Diga que tudo vai terminar bem e eu vou acreditar em você, meu amor. – você chorou ainda de costas para mim.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Lilly. Tudo vai terminar bem. Eu prometo. – sussurrei, sentindo uma lágrima solitária rolar por meu rosto.

Nós morremos uma semana depois. E você acreditou em mim até o último momento.

* * *

**

Fim

**

* * *

muito obrigado a todos que leram ;D. espero que tenham gostado o/ elogios? criticas? batam um papo com meu amigo roxo lá embaixo, sim XD! 


End file.
